Kyoko's Only Exception
by pielovingchick
Summary: A certain song is playing in the LOVEME room one day. And inspires a certain actor.


Thank you for coming and reading my story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat! Or The Only Exception by Paramore. Although I do have bright red hair :)

**Kyoko POV**

"Your boyfriend is coming" Kyoko heard her best friend Moko San yell. That's right her BEST friend! She could just imagine the fun they'll have together. Eating ice cream, shopping, doing each others makeup! She sighed happily.

Wait! What did she say? My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend.

**Moko POV**

Kyoko peeked out the door. She turned to me.

"Silly Moko San! Tsuruga Sempai is not my boyfriend. We are just friends. More like very close

coworkers." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, very VERY close coworkers" I muttered.

She's so dense sometimes! Can't she see that he's head over heels for her? The way he looks at

her, like he'd take a bullet just for her safety and well being. Much better than the creepy stalkers and little boys that I have.

"Did you say something?" Kyoko asked. I waved her off.

I heard the speakers crackle on. A deep male voice came over the speaker.

"By the president's request we will be playing The Only Exception by Paramore."

Since when does the president play music at work? Jeez! I will never understand these nut jobs I have to spend my life with.

**Kyoko POV**

Tsuruga San walked in, with Yashiro behind him.

"Good Morning Tsuruga Sempai! Yashiro!" I bowed.

**Ren POV**

Did she just call me Tsuruga SEMPAI? That's it I can't keep doing this one step forward two steps back nonsense. Bo was right, it's time to SEDUCE HER!

**Kyoko POV**

Weird. I have never seen that look in Tsuruga San's eyes before. It's like a triumphant Dark knight look. Oh well it's probably nothing.

"Morning Kyoko!" Yashiro said settling in next to Moko San at the table. He started helping her sort papers. He admires Moko so much yet she's still oblivious to his feelings. I smiled.

'Good Luck, Yashiro San!

"Would you like to dance, Mogami San?" Tsuruga San said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Eh?"

**Moko POV**

Did he just ask her to dance? I never thought the idiot had it in him. I always thought he made moves on her and then covered them up with his fake smiles and 'important acting lessons' as Kyoko calls them. Well Tsuruga, you can't cover up this one.

I raised my eyebrow at Yashiro, he smirked. Crap! I might owe him 1200 yen because of our

bet! No!

**Kyoko POV**

I stared directly at his shoulders as I tried to keep my face blank. But some of my embarrassment must've leaked through because I could feel my face heat up. As long as I don't look into is puppy dog eyes I can get out of this. Don't look. Don't look.

"Um I'd love to but I have to work..." ( A/N see how she uses the word love so easily? XD)

Good, good, he knows I'm devoted to work and he respects that. At least that's what I thought.

"Please?" Tsuruga San said.

He sounds so defeated. Maybe I could... No! I promised to never love again and dancing is the first step towards love, right? Confused I looked up. Oops! I mentally smacked myself on the forehead.

He is wearing a level 5 puppy dog face and he is pouting. I didn't know The Tsuruga Ren could pout. My heart melted.

"Okay" I said my voice shaking "But only one song." I finished firmly. He smiled a sincere smile. Making my knees weak.

Before I could change my mind he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_ You are the only exception_

_ You are the only exception_

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes. They were so loving. Could it be? Tsuruga san? No, he can't. I'm just a plain girl from Kyoto. I'm a nuisance. I'm surprised he put up with me for this long.

But you like him. No! I don't, I can't, at least I shouldn't. But I can't help it. With his sweet dark brown eyes, dark hair I want to run my fingers through, and his dazzling smile. To my 'no love' rule, he is the only exception. I've made my decision. I smiled softly.

I stand on my toes and sing into his ear quietly so only he can hear.

"You are the only exception oh you are the only exception."

I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Kyoko Chan?" I blush when he says my name.

"Yes Tsuruga San?"

"Call me Ren."

"R-Ren?"

He grinned. "Do you wanna go out sometime? On a date?"

I blushed again. "Um yes I'd love to, but, um, what about your career? And that other girl...?" I said flustered.

"Kyoko, look at me."

He held her face in his hands and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she blushed profusely.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirked.

Kyoko thought she couldn't blush anymore than she already was.

"Tsu..Ren, Um, there's other people in the room. We shouldn't ignore them."

She turned to see Yashiro San happy dancing and Moko trying to calm him down.

"Ha Katonami San! Your just mad because you owe me 1200 yen!" Yashiro gloated.

"Shut up Glasses!" Moko snapped.

He jumped back startled but he never stopped grinning.

"What?" I say. Ren grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away.

"Um... Kyoko..." Yashiro stuttered.

"Me and Glasses made a bet on when you two would get together." Moko San said bluntly, standing with her hand on her hip. "I would've won too if you had lasted one more week."

"Oh Moko San, I'm so sorry I'll pay ha-" Moko put up her hand and shook her head no.

"You know you could just work the money off." Yashiro said smirking. Moko glared at him.

Ren turned to her. "What other girl were you talking about?" Ren asked.

"Oh The high school girl. The one you told me you liked."

"I never told you anything about a high school girl." Ren said flashing his fake smile.

Agh! It burns! "Well you told Bo and, um, I didn't want you to find out this way but... I'm Bo." I said bowing quickly.

"The chicken?" Ren laughed. "Who knew, he actually did bring us together." Kyoko didn't know what he mean't by that but hey at least he's not flashing that smile anymore. Kyoko frowned.

"Speaking of chicken, have you eaten yet?" I glared at Yashiro and Ren.

" We were just coming to ask you for lunch." Ren said smoothly as Yashiro hid behind Moko San. I scowled at Ren while grabbing his had and dragging him towards the cafeteria.

"Moko San why don't you come too? I'm sure you'd love to have lunch with Yashiro San." I laughed as Moko glared at me.

"Just because your in love now doesn't mean you know everything about love." Moko muttered but she strutted out the door anyway.


End file.
